The present invention relates to a color image processor for use with color facsimiles, color scanner printers, electrophotographic color copying machines, or the like.
Conventional color image processing circuits can only execute print-out operations after completing the scanning operations for reading the contents of color documents. Furthermore, a number of colors including yellow, magenta, cyan, and black must individually be printed out on the printing paper when processing each color document, thus requiring a relatively long period of time to complete the printing operation. To compensate for this, accelerating the printing speed of the color image processors presently available is one solution to this problem. However, it is quite difficult to significantly accelerate either the scanning speed (to read the color image from the original color document) or the printing speed of these conventional processors.